Brothers are Always There
by Shiroson
Summary: Shiro is the middle son of Goku and has never really fit in. He is secluded and never opens up to anyone let alone smile. When his parents disappear in the middle of the night, he is left with his two brothers Gohan and Goten.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTES-  
>shiro is a character I made so yeah. go to this website for a great spam free forum. great place -<p>I woke up in my small bed next to Gohan and Goten. It was two in the morning and nobody else was awake but me. I silently yawned into my arm as I arose from my bed. I looked over at Gohan, he was hugging his pillow tightly. I turned over towards Goten, he held a teady bear in his right hand. I smiled to myself and silently crept towards the stairs, making my way through all of Gohans school books. I walked up the small stair case up to the kitchen. I looked around and saw that stuff had been knocked over. It almost looks like someone broke in "I must keep calm", I silently whispered to myself. I tiptoed into the living room, it looked the same as the kitchen and the front door was wide open! Now is when the panic stars to set in. My heart was racing as I hovered towards the door to my parents room. The door creaked as I cracked it open. I swallowed my fear and closed my eyes as I flung the door open. "A...AHH..M.M...D.", I questioned to the sight of the empty bed. "w.w...WHERE ARE THEY", I screamed. "GOOOOOOOOOOHHAAAAAAAAN". Gohan herd my cry and bolted up out of bed. Within seconds, Gohan was standing by my side. "Wha...WHAT HAPPENED", Gohan demanded. "I...I DONT KNOW", I said as I ran around the house looking for something, just anything. Goten must have herd us yelling because he was standing next to me asking what happened. I tild him all that I knew, which wasn't much. Gohan walked up to me and told me to call the police. I ran to the phone and dialed nine one one.<p>

"Hello 9-1-1 emergency operating system how may I help you", questioned the woman on the phone. "MY PARENTS ARE GONA AND THE HOUSE IS A WRECK, PLEASE HELP I DONT KNOW WHERE THEY ARE", I plead into the phone. I looked behind me and saw Gohan walk up and asked me for the phone. I handed the phone to him and walked away into my parents room. "Where the hell are you guys", I whispered to myself. I walked up to their bed, and layed down on it were they would have been. I dont know why but it was oddly conforting.  
>My thoughs were cuts short by Goten walking in the door."Shiro...where's Mommy and Daddy",he questioned. "I don't know bud, right now it's best if we check the locks and go back to sleep, we can deal with this tomarow",I proposed. I got up and left the room to check the front door. Thats when I noticed the door was knocked down from the outside, the wood was broken. I gasped and ran to Gohan, who was with Goten in the kitchen. "I think we should go to Bulma's or Master Roshi's house the door is broken", I declared. Gohan and Goten both agreed with me and decided to go to Bulma's house. We all went downstairs and packed bags with cloths and other things we would need. I looked at Gohan and I swear I saw him hide a gun in his bag. I made a personal note of it and prepaired Goten to leave. Gohan walked upstairs with Goten and I. We opened the front door and left the destroyed house. Gohan, Goten and I all started flying to Bulma's house. It was odd, but nobody talked the entire way there. Im sure I knew what was on all of our minds, where was mom and dad.<p>

We shortly arrived at Bulma's house at three in the morning and she was not happy. "WHO THE HELL IS AT MY DOOR AT THREE IN THE MORNING", she screamed. The door was flung open as her facial expression changed from mad to confused. Gohan stepped forward and started talking to her while I held on to Goten. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT ARE THEY OKAY", Bulma questioned with panic. Gohan and Goten turned their faces to the ground so I spoke up. "We don't know where they are or what happened...it's just us" I said emotionless. "Shiro..." Bulma whispered. "Well come on in, I'll show you the guest bedroom, there's one bed though I hope you dont mind", she directed. "No it wont be a problem, thanks" Gohan said, not making eye contact with her. We got settled in our temporary room with ease. There was only one problem, there was only room for two in the bed. "Thats alright Ill...",said Gohan as he was cut off. "No, thats okay you sleep, I'll take the floor", I said. Gohan was just watching me take a pillow and lay on the floor looking at the sealing. He looked away to tell Goten good night. "Good night Shiro",Gohan whispered. I could just barely make out words. "G...good night", I whispered as I feel asleep.  
>It was morning, I could hear someone was awake so I got up off the floor, pushing the pillow to the side. I changed my cloths and went into the the living roomkitchen. "Morning Shiro...did you sleep alright", Bulma questioned. "Huh...oh yeah thanks for helping us", I said. I walked over towards the couch were Vegeta and Trunks were. Trunks stood up and put his hand on my sholder. "It'll be alright, your parents will show up soon enough",he said softly. "ARGGGGG Kakarot you basterd",growled Vegeta. "Dad", Trunks defended. He turned to look at me and I looked right past him for miles. The silence was broken by Gohan and Goten walking up to Bulma, thanking her for her courtsy. Goten walked over to me and asked what we would do next. "Well...I...I dont know Buddy" I said weakly. Vegeta got up and walked away to the training room. "Sorry about him, he's always like that",trunks apologized. "Oh...it's alright",I replied. I walked up to Goten, I held out my hand, signaling for him to grab it. I pulled him up and onto my sholders. I walked over to Gohan. "H...hey Gohan, can you watch Goten for me, I'll be back before dark", I asked. "U...uh yeah sure Shiro, be careful", he replied. Gohan picked Goten up from my sholders and on to his. Bulma watched in silence as I walked out the front door with a tears in her eyes. I shut the door behind me and looked around the industrial city. I slowly acended towards the sky, once above the city, I looked for Kami's look out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the giagantic building. I flew towards the building.

I was greated by and Dende as I landed on the marble floors. "Oh hello Shi...",paused . "Shiro... is everything alright", Dende asked. We all went inside and sat down as I told them what happened to my parents. "Shiro...", whispered Dende. "Listen, I was wondering if you would be able to find my dad and mom", I asked. "I think I should be able to, hold on", Dende asured. He closed his eyes and the room became silent. Dende winced in shock. "WHAT", I demanded. "Shiro...your parents...", muttered Dende. Tears began to form in my eyes, this could'nt be happening. "NO THEY CANT BE DEAD, WHY, WHO DID THIS", I screamed in pain. "W...well I dont know but... I'll keep looking, you should go tell gohan" Dende told me. I just ran, and jumped straigt down kami's look out. I flew faster than I ever had. Hate, pain, sorrow all my emotions were running wild. I flung open the door to capsul corp. and Scream "MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD, DENDE sAW THEM DEAD". I fell to the floor crying, Gohan ran to me. "What do you mean Shiro, What happened", Gohan questioned. "I..I...I went.t.. to Kami's a.. asked Dende to find them and... he told me...they were dead", I studdered. I lost it, I just cried on the floor Goten. Gohan put his arms around me pulling me close to him. "It's going to be alright, we are all here for you", Gohan whispered to me. I froze in his arms, his words floated in the air "we are all here for you". Gohan pulled me up and I silently walked to the guest bedroom where Goten was sleeping. I layed down next to him. "why...", I thought to myself as I fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTES-  
>shiro is a character I made so yeah. go to this website for a great spam free forum. great place -<p>I woke up to the sound of struggling and crying. I looked over to my side to see Goten Kicking and crying, I grabed his sholder and shook him awake. "NOOOOO STAY AWAY", screamed Goten. "Goten it's alright, you were having a nigtmare", I whispered to the child. He sprang forward towards me and collapsed in my arms crying. I stood there with him in my arms, shocked. I pressed him to my chest with one hand as I layed my other hand on the back of his head. "It'll be alright Goten, don't worry", I whispered. "But what about mom...and dad...", he cried. "I'll find them dont worry", I said as I bit my lip. He pulled his head back as I put my arm around his sholder. "I'm here for you alright, if you need someone, Ill always be here", I told him. He looked into my eyes and smiled, he hugged me one last time and hopped out of bed and out to Gohan. Alone I stood in that bed now, I stood still again, Frozen by feelings. I went numb and fell back into the pillows behind me. The air around me feels like a cage. I whimpered and tunred into my pillows, I could feel the pain and suffering around me and it hurts me and stays with me. I put my hands over my eyes, to keep myself from crying. I fought with the intense gravity if the air and forced myself up out of bed. I just stood in the room to catch my breath. I was right infront of the door, my hand was close to the handle. I twisted the handle but someone else opened the door. It was Gohan, coming to wake me up.<p>

"Oh Shiro...you're up, did you sleep alright", asked Gohan. "Yeah, I slept fine. But Goten...", I said while fading into silence. " What about him", gohan asked. "Well...he was screaming no stay away in his sleep while struggling in bed", I said with concern. "G...Gohan", I studdered. "Yeah Shiro", He asked. "It's Goten... he doesn't know mom and dad are dead", I said with regret. "Yeah I figured, he seemed too happy when he woke up today", Gohan said. "I couldn't tell him the truth", I said as I clenched my fist. Gohan put his hand on my sholder and looked me in the eyes. No words were said and yet I felt conforted by him. I understood what he was telling me. I nodded and waled past him. I told everyone that I was going out for a bit and that I would be back soon. I walked out the front door and shut it behind me. I walked around the advanced city, looking around. I didn't notice the tall man standing infront of me and ran into him, knocking me down.

"HEY you little bitch, watch where your walking", he shouted. I clenched my fists and looked him in the eye. "Why the fuck should I you worthless piece of shit", I retorted. "Why you Little PUNK", the man shouted as he drew a knive from his black leather jacket. "hehe, TAKE THIS YOU BITCH", he shouted as he ran towards me with the knive. He swung the blade cutting my chest. I put my hand over the wound and looked him in the eyes with hate. I darted towards him screaming. "WHAT", the man gasped. "HAAAA", I screamed as I punched him in the stomach. He bent over in pain as I kneed him in the face. He screamed in pain, it rang through my ears. I swatted the man to the side and out of my way. I continued walking like nothing had happened. I could swear I herd my dad say my name. I turned around, facing the unconsious man and took the knive from his cold hand and closed the blade as I put it in my pocket. I turned around and bolted into the air darting towards home. As I flew in the air, I watched the city below me. I looked forward and saw the empty house. I landed infront of the wide open door hesitant to enter. I slowly walked into the door, looking around. I saw mom and dad's room, I walked into it. I looked around the lifless bed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a secluded book under dad's pillow. I quiickly snatched the book. It was my dads diary. I starred into the book hypnotically for minets. My transe was broke from a loud beeping noise. I turned aaround to see a bomb strapped to the back of their door. "WHAT THE HELL", I shouted as I paniced. I ran as fast as I could Outside. I jumpped onto the grassy floor as the bomb exploded. Shaken, I crawled on the floor. Reatching for the book that had been pushed out of my hand by the explosion. I grunted as I sat up, "W...what the hell just happened", I said to myself. I got up and ran from the site and jumped into the air to fly bavk to Bulma's. When I got to the complex building, I was greeted by none other than Gohan and Trunks. "Hey shiro, what's up...SHIRO", Gohan said in surprise. " WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN ASH, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEST", he demanded. "Oh...it's nothing...really I fell...thats how I got the cut...and the ash was from...", I paused. "It's nothing", I said as I entered the house. Trunks looked over at Gohan who was stiff and tense. "You should go and talk to him", Trunks declared. "It's so hard though to talk to him, he burdens hisself with all of his emotions. He has never once talked to me about his feelings but yet he's always there for us. He puts himself after us.", Gohan whispered. "You still should talk to him", Trunks pointed out. "Yeah", Said gohan. Gohan walked in the house looking for me. "Hey Bulma, have you seen Shiro. Yeah, I saw him go into the guest room", she said. "thanks". Gohan entered the guest room and found Shiro staring at the ceiling on the bed. "Shiro...what's wrong.", questioned Gohan. "...Nothing", I said. "I know somethings wrong, you can't keep it in forever. Come on and tell me what's wrong.", Gohan whispered. Tears began to form in my eyes and clenched my fist. I forced the tears back and held it in by taking a deep breath. "...It's dad, today I swear I heard his voice after a man tried picking a fight with me and I knocked him out...thats how I got the cut...he pulled a knive", I said as I winced. "And the ash...is from our house...I went back to look for stuff and I found dad's diary under his pillows. I turned around and there was a bomb...it almost killed me", I said with tears being forced back. Gohan had a look on his face, almost like he was horrified. I will never forget that face. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but shock. "WHA...", paused Gohan. He told me that he would be back, but he studdered. As he shut the doors I silently cried into the pillows. "WHY", I mummbled as I turned around. I pulled the knive out of my pocket and placed the blade on my wrist. I pulled it as fast as I could, and felt the sting followed by the warm crimson liquid trickling out of the cut. I wiced in pain as the tears met the freash wound. I placed the blade on my wrist and pulled it again. This time the cut hurt less. I heard someone approtch the door, so I quickly hid the knive under the pilliows and dryed my tears. I turned my arm to hid the cuts as Gohan walked in. "Shiro...why didn't you tell me any of this when we were outside", Gohan asked. "I didn't want to burden you, it's bad enough that our parents are gone",I cried. "Shiro...",Gohan whispered. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my arm, I whinced in pain.

"Why is your arm...SHIRO",Gohan screamed. "WHERE DID THESE COME FROM! DID YOU DO THIS",He demanded to know. I collapsed onto the floor crying, scarred as to what was gonig to happen. "SHIRO", he screamed. "YES", I cried in fear. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS", he demamded. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS KNOVE FROM SHIRO", I angrily questioned. I just layed there crying, he watched me and calmed down as tears formed in his eyes. "Shiro...please don't do that...this isn't you...", he said as he sat down next to me. "G...gohan", I said as I leaned on his arm. Again... I swear I could hear my dad...this time he was crying. "Gohan... do you hear that", I asked. "Hear what...", Gohan said starring at me. "It's dad...I can hear him crying...I swear", I whispered. Gohan had a stern look on his face, " So I'm not the only one that hears that huh..." Gohan froze. I got up and took my shirt off to dress the cut. When I was all done Gohan put his arms around me and drew me close. "I will always be there for you Shiro, I'm your brother that's what were supost to do. Those words rang in my head and I thought about Goten. "u...uh yeah thanks", I said akwardly. I slipped on a new shirt and left the room. Trunks was waiting in the living room. "You okay now shiro", he asked. "yeah...im fine", I said. I turned towards the door. "Tell Gohan Im going to Kami's look out for me okay",I asked as I ran out the door. "Sure bud", Trunks said with a smile on his face. I darted out the door and into the air. I flew to kami's and within a minet I was there.

"Oh hello Shiro, her to see if we have anything for you", questioned. "Yeah...so do you", I anxiously questioned. "Let me ask Dende, he has been looking all day", said . My heart sank as he said "all day". "Shiro...your dad is not dead..."Dende said with a smile. "WHAT"! 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTES-  
>shiro is a character I made so yeah. go to this website for a great spam free forum. great place -<p>"Shiro...you're dad...he isn't dead", Dende said with a smile. "WHAT...HOW...WHERE IS HE", I studdered. Dende's smile was washed away with a stern and serious look. "He's not dead as well as you're mother...but...they were kidnapped and taken far away from her...very far", he said looking towards the ground. "...what...", I said with tears in my eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DENDE, PLEASE TELL ME, IS THERE A WAY TO SAVE THEM, WILL I EVER SEE THEM AGAIN", I screamed in confusion. "Shiro...I can't say...I just don't know if you will ever see them again...", studdered Dende. "No...no...why...it can't be true...I need them, im only a kid I need my parents", I said with my hands on my head. "Shiro... Im sorry", dende said. "WHO DID THIS, WHO TOOK THEM", I demanded. "I don't know but come back tomarow and I will tell you all that I can find out", assured Dende. "Thanks", I said without making eye contact.<p>

I ran home to tell Gohan and Goten, but how would I tell Goten. I stood at the front door, hesitant to open it. I swallowed my fear and twisted the handle. Goten and Gohan were watching the news while Trunks was training with vegeta and Bulma was doing some weird form of math. She looked up at me and gasped silently to herself. I had a stone cold look and feel around me. I walked over to the couch where Gohan and Goten were. "Hey Gohan...Goten...", I said. "Yeah what is it Shiro", Goten asked. "Yeah Shiro", Gohan said with a smile. "Well...it's mom and dad...they are alive..just really far away. They were kidnapped in their sleep that night and were taken away, I'm not sure how far away but Dende is looking into it for me", I said. "Well is that all", Goten asked. "Yeah, sorry but thats all I got right now. ", I said with shame. "Well, if thats all we have, then thats all we have. We will just have to work with that for now", Gohan said with determination. "Hey Gohan, I have a question for you", I asked shyly. "Yeah what is it bro", He asked. Well I was wondering if I should be able to become a super sayain like you and Goten" I asked. "WeLL I doubt that, I was 13 when I was able to and I trained every day. You don't train with me or dad or Goten so you would need to train first", Gohan told me. "Well...do you think you could train me, I want to help get dad back", I said shyly. "Hehe yeah...sure buddy", Gohan said as he put his arm around me. He looked into my eyes and seemed happy, but how can he be happy mom and dad are gone.

I looked over to my side and Trunks was watching the entire thing. "Oh don't mind me", Trunks said teasingly. I began to blush intensely, "W..WHAT WERE YOU DOING EAVES DROPPING", I said embarassed. "Oh nothing...", Trunks teased. "Grrrrr", I snarled. My glares were broken by Vegeta being erogant, like always. "Hrmp a sayian who doesn't train, thats a disgrace to the sayian race, you sicken me", Vegeta mocked. I just hung my head in shame and walked out the front door.

I walked along the sidewalk just because I wanted to. I accidentaly bumpped into a on a corner. She was tall and had long black hair. "arg", she grunted as she hit the ground. I landed right on top of her, face to face. I put out my hand before I hit the ground so I didn't crush her. We just stood there in silence. My face was red hot and she was blushing too. "umm are you okay, I'm so sorry for knoxking you down", I said as I helped he back up. "Oh I'm fine there's no need to worry about me", She said shyly while avoiding eye contact. "No I'm serious are you okay", I demanded. "Yeah I'm fine", she whispered. "Well what's your name", I questioned shyly. "Oh...my name is June, whats your name", she asked. "Oh...my name is Shiro...",I said blankly. "Well hi Shiro, want to go get ice cream with me", she invited. "Oh... yeah sure I'll pay, my treat", I said with a smile.

We arrived a local ice cream store with teens crowding around it. "WELLLLLL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE BITCH", a man said. I turned around only to find it was the man who I ran into on the sidewalks next to capsule corp. "What do you want, I already beat you up before do I have to do it again", I said with an attitude. "Shiro please let's just go..", June pleaded. "Hey it's fine I can take care of him", I said with a grin. "DIE YOU LITTLE BASTERD", the man growled as he ran at me. I quickly moved out of his way and he ran into someone. "n "HYAAA". I punched him in the stomach and he was out cold on the ground. "Ready to get your ice cream now ", I asked inocently. She just stared at me wide eyed and in amazement. "How did you...", She paused. "Oh that...my brother taught me a few things", I said with a grin. "Anyway, lets go you can order fist", I taunted. "Alright let's go", She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the order window. "We'll take one twist cone please", She asked with pep. "One", I thought to myself. The man handed he the ice cream and I handed him three dollars. "Come on lets sit over by those trees", She directed as she lugged me behind her, she had the cutest smile on her face. We sat under a tree in a nice, shadded area not to mention grassy. We shared the ice cream taking turns licking. When it was all gone, I sat up and looked at the sky. She sat next to me and pushed me down to the ground as she laid next to me in my arm. "Wha...", I paused as I blushed. She just looked back smiling. She cuddled closly to me, I could feel her heart beat and my face get more red. She looked directly into my eyes and lunged towards me pressing her softt lips against mine. I shot my eyes open in surprise, but began to relaxe and put my arms around her. She pulled back and snuggled closer to me with her arms wrapped around my one arm.

It got dark really quick and before we knew it, it was pitch black. I helped he get up from the grassy floor. "Oh no it's dark... would you... walk me home", She asked. I looked in her eyes and smiled, " Yeah... sure", I said. She wrapped he hand with mine and we walked through the dark streets, just us. After what seemed like forever, we finaly got to a medium sized house with the lights on above the front porch. "Well this is my house... thanks", she said. She wrapped her arms around me neck and pressed her lips against mine. I could feel myself blush again aswell as her heart beat fastly against my own chest. She slowly pulled back and left me. I just stood there in shock, but was cut short when I realized Gohan would kill me for being out this late. I quickly darted into the air and flew home as fast as I could. I quietly opened the door and snuck in the house, shutting the door behind me. Before I could make it to the guest room, Gohan flicked the lights on and caught me red handded. "Where were you, it's eleven o' clock at night and you are just now coming home. What were you doing", He angrilly whispered at me. "I was...uh...well...I was with a girl I met...June", I said blushing. Gohans expression changed from angry to inquired. "Oh...I see whats going on", he said with a smirk. "Well your home now and it's time to go to bed lets go", He said as he put his arm around me, walking me to the guest bed room. "So how was your first kiss", he teased as I layed down for bed. "Uh...it...it was nice...", I said beet red. "Well you better tell me about it tomorrow", Gohan said teasingly. "Uh...yeah sure", I said still blushing as I slowly sliped into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTES-  
>shiro is a character I made so yeah. go to this website for a great spam free forum. great place -<p>I woke up to the sound of Bulma cooking what smelled like pancakes in the kitchen. I leaned up and streached my arms and yawned. I looked around, I was the last person to get up. "Yaaaaawn, well...time to get up I guess", I groned. I put on a some clean cloaths and headed out the door the living room. Trunks and Vegeta could be heard training from in here and Gohan was helping Bulma cook breakfast. "Oh hey Shiro, you're finaly up. So, how was last night", Gohan said with a devious grin. I started to blush as I studdered, "Oh...it was alright, we got ice cream and went to the park", I said shyly. "Wait a minuet...SHIRO...YOU WENT ON A DATE", Bulma cried in surprise. "Yeah... I guess it was a date", I said. "BUT YOUR ONLY THIRTEEN SHIRO AND WE HAVE NEVER MET, WHO IS SHE, WHATS HER NAME, IS SHE CUTE", Bulma demanded. "Uh... well her name is June... yeah she's cute", I said embarassed. Trunks walked in from the training room and said, "Woah way to go Shiro you went on a date, did you kiss her", Trunks teased. "Yes he did as a matter of fact", Gohan blurted out. By now, I couldn't get any more red. "Settle down Shiro, you can tell us", Trunks coaxed. "Well...yeah we kissed at the park. It was sun set and she was curled up next to me on the grass and...she just lungged at me. Then when I took her home she kissed me and went inside", I said nervously. "Well my godness Shiro, thirteen and already kissing girls", Bulma teased. Vegeta walked in and without saying a word grabbed a protein shake and left.<p>

We all, execpt Vegeta, sat around a table filled with food. We all had a decent meal and talk. Well, Bulma did most of the talking. We all helped with the clean up and had another conversation about my date. "Why is it such a big deal it was just a date", I asked. "JUST A DATE, SHIRO A DATE IS A ROMANTIC WONDERLAND, BE LUCKY YOU EVEN GOT ONE", Bulma cried out. "O...Okay im sorry", I said fearfuly. When we finished cleaning up, Gohan and Trunks asked if I would come with them to run some errands. "Yeah sure", I said cheerfuly.

They told me that they were going to the store first to get some things, I just nodded and followed them. They were talking about their first dates and kisses. "Why me", I whispered. "Hey Gohan...um well... I have a question", I asked nervously. "Yeah what is it", Gohan asked. "Well... When June kissed me last night... I don't think I was doing it right", I asked shyly not to mention I was yet again blushing. "HAHAHAHA", Trunks laughed. "Well Shiro...um...wow...well...there isn't a way to teach you it just comes natrually", He said just as nervous. "Well I think it's about time we met this girl", Trunks suggested. "Well yeah I guess I could introduce you guys", I replied. "I'll get her, I"ll meet you at the park okay", I shouted as I ran out of the store and towards Junes house.

I walked up the stairs to the medium sized house and knocked on the door. The worst thing that could of happened just did, June's father answered the door. "Um...hello Sir is June home", I questioned inocently. "Why, who are you", He asked with a stone cold look on his face. "My name is Shiro Sir, and I would like to talk to her if I may", I informed him. "Well...alright, JUNE THE DOOR'S FOR YOU", He shouted. "Who is it dad...OH sHIRO", she said with surprise. "Hey June, how are you", I asked calmly as her dad walked away glaring at me. "Im great how about you", She asked. "Well I"m fine, but thats not why I came here. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me", I asked shyly. "Yeah that sounds like fun hold on. HEY DAD I'M GOING TO THE PARK I'LL BE BACK SOON", she shouted. We walked together while she held my hand to the park.

We arrived at the park and sat down were we sharred our first kiss together, right next to the tree. I sat down and pressed my back against the tree. She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her bringing her closer to me. She rested her head on my sholder and we just layed there in eachothers arms, it felt so right. I felt so content with everthing right then and there. I looked over to her and saw her smiling and cuddling on me. I felt so new, so weird ,but I loved this feeling. Is this what love feels like. My thoughts were cut short by Gohan and Trunks walking up. "Oh sorry were we interupting something", Gohan asked. "Shiro who are these people", June asked. "Oh don't worry thats my Brother Gohan and his best friend Trunks", I informed. "Oh hi there my name is June", June greeted. "We have heard about you, Shiro has mentioned you before", Trunks said. "Trunks", I shouted. "Oh did he", June said with intriguement. "So Gohan, Shiro has told me about you", June said. "Well what exactly did he tell you", Gohan asked. "Well only that you have taught him how to defend himself, not much really", June said. "Hey Gohan what do we have to do next", I questioned. "Well we were going to the library next, why", Gohan asked. "I wanted June to come with me", I said as I looked back at her smiling. "Well would you come with me, please", I asked. "Sure", she said as she smiled back at me.

I opened the doors the old library for June, Gohan and Trunks. "We will leave you guys to do your own thing while we do some reserch", Gohan told me and June as he walked off with Trunks. "Let's go over here", June said as she pulled my arm in the direction she wanted to go in. "Alight what do you want to look at", I asked. "Hmmmmm...well...I don't know. Let's see...I'm in the mood for a...romantic comedy book", She said. "Umm...well I don't read much of that", I said. She looked around the shelfs of books, "Hey Shiro do you think you can give me a boost, I can reach that book", She asked. "Sure", I said. I cupped my hands and boosted her up. she grabbed the book but lost her balance on the dismount. "I GOT YOU", I yelled as I grabbed her. "Ahh thanks", She said as she looked into my eyes. I set her down and she pushed my agaist a wall. She leaned in and pressed her soft, lucious lips against mine. I put my hand around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. Our bodys so close to each other. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I love you Shiro", She said breathless from our kiss. "I love you too June", I said as I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her heart beat faster by every move I made. I drew back from the kiss and pulled her close to my chest. "Wow Shiro", Gohan teased as he walked out from behind a book case. "GOHAN...", I paused in embarassment. "W...WHERE YOU WATCHING ME KISS JUNE", I cried. "I just happened to be near by and heard you guys", Gohan said with a smirk. June was blushing in embarassment, I could feel her getting warmer. "It's fine I won't tell anybody, I promise", Gohan assured. I just growled and walked away with June next to me. "I'm sorry about that", I apologized. "It's alright, he was just curious about his little brother", she said with a grin. I put my arm around June and we walked out the front door and sat in a grassy, shaded area. The sun was shining perfectly on her skin. We got into our usual position, with her in my arm next to me.

We must have fallen asleep next to each other, because the next thing I knew Gohan and Trunks were shaking me to wake me up. "Huh...did I...did we fall asleep", I whispered. "Hehehe yeah you did", Gohan said with a smrik. I looked over at June and she was still asleep. I brushed a lock of hair out of her face and genly woke her up. "Huh...I feel asleep", she askd. "Yeah, we both did", I told her. Trunks walked out of the library and saw us. "You guys fell asleep", He asked. "Yeah", I said as I streached my arms. I got up off of the ground and help June up. "So what's next Gohan", I asked. "Well we're gona head back home for now", Gohan said. "Well do you want to come with me June", I asked. "Sure, I'd love to", she told me.

We got to capsule corp and found Vegeta was training and Goten was watching cartoons. "Oh hey Shiro, hey Gohan, What are you doing", Goten asked. "Shiro brought June here to see you", Trunks said. "Ohhhh so you're June, you're pretty", Goten admired. "Goten", I said in embarassment. "Hahaha Goten", June giggled. So what do you want to do June", I asked. "Hmmmmm well...how about we go to karoke resturant", she invited. "Yeah sure that sounds good", I agreed. "Hey can I come", Goten plead. "Well sure but only if it's okay with Shiro", June invited. "Yeah sure, I agreed. "YAY thanks", Goten happily thanked.

I carried Goten oon my sholders and held Junes hand as we walked down the streets to the resturant. "Hehe I seem so tall", Goten laughed. "Hehe yeah, you do", I smiled. "So where is this place you were talking about", I asked. "We are here actualy", June said.

I opened the door for June while still carrinig Goten on my sholders. "So where do you want to sit", June asked me. "It's you'r call, I'm good with what ever you chose", I said with a smile. June guided me over to a nice wooden table, very clean. She sat down and I positioned myself for Goten to get down. Goten sat in the oposite side of the table on a booth seat. Me and June were in a booth seat as well. "What do you want to eat", I asked. "Umm...well...I'm not sure yet",she said. "Okay, then how bout you Goten", I asked. "Hehe it all looks good.. but... I think I'll have the... cheese burger", Goten said with his childish smile on his face. "How adorable", I thought to myself. "I got it, how about we split a burger Shiro", June asked. "If that's what you want, then sure", I agreed.

The waiter took our orders and quickly brought us our food. "WOW it looks yummy", Goten said in exitment. "Hehe", I laughed. I cut June and my burger in half with a knive. "Here", I said as I handed her the half of the burger and the plate. "What about you, dont you need a plate", June asked. "No, you can have it, I'll just use a napkin", I said with a slight smile.

We took our time eating our meal and talking about randomw things. When we were all done Goten suggested that we should do kareoke. "Uh...", I paused filled with nervousness. "That sounds like fun, right Shiro", she asked. "Yeah... sure... if you want to", I agreed. We walked up on stage and she grabbed a microphone. Me, not being able to sing for my life, grabbed a guitar, something that I was really good at playing. We quickly decide that we would preform "Apologize" by Timberland.

"I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground And I'm hearing what you say But I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down But wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Woahooo woah

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat (But that's nothing new)  
>Yeah yeah<p>

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue And you say Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
>But I'm afraid<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late Woahooo woah

Holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground And I'm hearing what you say But I just can't make a sound

Lets Go!

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, yeah I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground"

Everyone at the resturant clapped and appluaded, I guess we must have done great. "HAHAHA SHIRO YOU WERE AMAZING", June cried in amazement. "I didn't do much, you're voice is the best part", I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we sharred a long kiss. Goten ran up and got in between us, "WOW YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING", Goten cried out. "Yeah... well it's time to get going, Gohan would kill me if I kept you out too late", I said as I picked him up and put him on my sholders. "But first we have to take June home", I said.

We walked back from the resturant on the fairly lighted sidewalks as we talked about how much fun we had and how good we sounded with each other. "No I mean it guys, you were amazing you guys should be in a band", Goten said cheerfuly. "Well I don't know, what do you think June", I asked as I put my arm around her. "Hehe Shrio...", she said. "Well this is my house", She said. I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips against hers. We just stood there in perfect harmony. Sadly, our kiss was broken by the sound of her dad banging on the door. "NAH oh it's your dad", I said. "HA well I should go before he get's the gun", She said with a smile. "THE GUN", I gasped wide-eyed. "Don't worry", she said with a smile as she shut the door to her house. "Well time to go Shiro", Goten said as he pulled my sleve. "Yeah let's go", I said.

When we got to capsule corp, I was greeted by Bulma in the living room. "Oh hey Shiro how was your date", She asked. "Oh...it was great", I said. "Well thats great, hey by the way, Gohan wanted me to tell you that he would be out late so don't worry", Bulma said. "Oh really, well thanks", I said. "I have to go tuck Goten in bed I'll be back in a second", I said.

I opened the door to the guest bedroom and layed Goten down. "Thanks for taking me with you", He said. "Hehe your welcome buddy", I said. "Shiro...", he paused. "Yeah what is it", I asked. "I really miss mom and dad, when are they going to come back", He asked. " I don't know", I replied stone cold.

After a few seconds, Goten went to bed and I left to the living room. "Hey bulma, what's Trunks doing", I asked as I sat down on the couch. "Oh he's training with Vegeta", Bulma said. "Oh, that's cool", I said.

We just sort of sat there, without anything to talk about. So, we just watched T.V. Time must have flown by, because before I knew it Gohan was home. "Oh hey Gohan, what's up", I asked. "Oh nothing, just went out with Videl for a while", He said with a weird look in his eyes, not a bad look but unusualy happy. "Oh I see", I said. "YAAAWWNNN... well I'm going to bed, see you later Bulma", I said as I got up from the couch and shut the door to the bedroom.

I took a deep breath as I relaxed on the floor with my pillow. I thought about June and began to feel warm and conforted. All of that faded when Gohan opened the door. I didn't move at all, but faked sleeping. I could hear him whisper something about having a plan work. Then it hit me, the whole thing was a set up. He knew all of this would happen with June. I silently growled as I sliped into sleep. Those word echoed through my head, "I love you". 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTES-  
>shiro is a character I made so yeah. go to this website for a great spam free forum. great place -<p>I bolted out of bed for some odd reason. Feeling panic, I look around the room. Then I saw the cutest thing, Goten and Gohan were cuddling. "Hehe that's adorable", I whipered to myself. I quietly slipped out of the room and into the living room. Not even "The Prince of All Sayians" was up yet. "Damn I must be up way early", I whispered. I sat down of the couch and started to think to myself, "Mom...Dad... I love you", I silently cried to myself as tears began to form in my eyes. "I will get stronger...I promise you Dad...I will save you even if it kills me", I whispered. I could hear a noise in the distance so I quickly dried my tears and hid behind the couch. I peered over the arm rest and saw it was Trunks. "Oh it's just you", I said as I exhaled. "Yeah... just me", He trailed off. "Why are you up so early", I asked. "Oh... Well it sounds dumb but in a way I had a nightmare", He said as he sat next to me. "Yeah... same here", I said as I looked down at the floor. "H... hey Trunks... I was wondering", I paused. "Yeah Shiro... what is it", He said as we made direct eye contact. "Well... I plan on saving my family and I'm too weak... I am a sayian so I am a natural at fighting... but I need to train", I said. "Oh I get it, you want me to train you", Trunks said with a slight smirk. "Well... I mean... uh only if you can", I said shyly. "Ha yeah buddy I think I got time", He said as he put his arm around me. "Thanks", I said.<p>

After a long, and not to mention akward, sit in the dark someone finaly woke up. It was Vegeta getting up to train for the day. "Morning ",I said. "Grrr", Vegeta growled. "He's not a morning person", Trunks whispered. I...I think I see that now", I studdered. "HAHA", Trunks laughed."Shhhh you're gona wake someone up", I whispered. "Oh yeah", Trunks whispered. Vegeta stormed out of the living room and left to go train.

"Hey Trunks, I have another question", I asked. "Yeah what is it Shiro", Trunks replied. "Well, why is you'r Dad always so angry", I asked shyly. "Well nobody knows, I guess it's one of lifes greatist mysteries", Trunks teased. I smiled at his unusual humor as I layed back into the couch. "Oh yeah, don't tell Gohan or Goten, I want it to be a surprise", I snickered. "You got it", Trunks agreed.

Our little moment was cut short by Bulma. "What are you guys doing up, I'm always the second one up", She asked. "Oh nothing... we had plans, needed to get a jump start on them", Trunks said as he smiled at me. "Oh... Uh yeah", I said. "So when do you want to start", Trunks asked. "As soon as possible", I said with absolute determination. "Ha alright lets go", Trunks said as he pulled my arm in the direction he wanted me to go.

He led me to a large dome room, with technoligy everwhere. "Alright, this is called the gravity room", Trunks said. "I'll watch you as we train here because it's dangerous. For now, I'll set the gravity at 500G or twice the regular gravity of earth", Trunks said. "Twice, is that all", I asked. "Oh trust me it works", He said with a smirk as the huge screen said 500G. Instantly, I was thrown to the ground by an invisable force. "ARGGGG", I screamed as I scrambled to stand up. It felt like I was standing under a waterfall. "HAAAAAAA", I screamed as I fought with the invisable force. I had my footing and was able to stand up, but of course that wasn't all he had planned. Trunks had glass plated stacked in his had, "You have to catch these", He said as he trew them around me. "WHAAA", I screamed as I paniced and trew my arms at all the plates trying to catch them all. One by one, I caught them all. "HAHAHA", I laughed with forfilment. Trunks just watched in amazement, "Wow Shiro, I'm impressed, you were able to catch all of them and you have had no previous training before... hm... well time to increase the gravity, get ready", He said as the screen said 700G. I was thrown to the floor, held down by shackles of dense air. I was gasping for air agaist the cold ground. "SHIRO IS THIS TOO MUCH", Trunks worried. "NAAAAAA NOOOOO", I screamed as I pushed myself off of the floor, fighting the gravity. "HAAAAAAAAAAA", I screamed in release as I stood firm. "...Nice Shiro...", Trunks said in amazement.

I trained in the intense gravity for hours, it seemed endless. I was able to keep it together all the way up to 1000G. "AHHHHHHHHHHH", I screamed. "HAAAAAAA I CANT TRUNKS", I cried in pain. "SHIRO", He cried as she fixed the gravity back to normal. I was gasping for air unable to move. "Shiro you were amazing, you did awsome", Trunks said as she patted me on the back. "OW", I yelp. "Oh right sorry", I apologized as he helped me up. My legs were wobbly, but I managed to get into the living room and on the couch. Luckly, Gohan was out with Goten doing something so I had time to rest. "Woah the entire day went by", I said in awe. "If it's alright with you im going to take a shower and go to bed", I said as I stood up and limped over to the guest room. "Ha yeah okay get some rest because tomarow will be just as hard", Trunks smiled.

I started to hot water in the shower and dis-robed. I slowly stepped in the shower as the hot water hit my chest. It burned, but the pain slowly fade and was replaced with confort and relaxation. I took a deep breath as I felt my whole body begin to relax for the first time in a while. "Gohan will be so proud of me", I whispered.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a fresh towel and dried myself off. I changed into some black boxers and a black under-shirt. I walked out of the room and layed down on the floor. "Got to go to sleep", I whispered as the blackness engulfed me. I quickly slipped into unconciousness, and slept blissfuly.


End file.
